


A Chance Encounter (but a Welcome One)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, Frigga is also a precious mum, Frigga/Maria if you squint, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Kidfic, Maria is a precious mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The first time Tony and Loki met was at a hotel, when they were both little.





	A Chance Encounter (but a Welcome One)

**Author's Note:**

> *emerges from a sea of WIPs*  
First time on a bingo, first fill being for square N2: Hotel (setting)
> 
> My thanks to [switchknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter) for the beta <3

After becoming a mother, if Maria loved one thing above all, it was spending time with her son. As much as she loved travelling and socialising, her precious little boy was the most important, and most loved. Which was the reason why they were here.

Her little angel was doing so well with his studies, she decided that spending a weekend away from home was going to be a pleasant experience for both. In addition, a job well done should be rewarded, in whatever possible capacity. And what kid doesn’t like some sort of holiday here and there?

Tony was absolutely ecstatic when he was told. She asked him to pick a destination but instead, he shook his head and asked for his mama to choose instead. In the end, they spun a globe together, and Tony’s index just happened to land on Rome.

And that’s how they found themselves at a hotel after a long day on the streets of the Eternal City. Tony was just so enthusiastic about everything he saw, and it showed in his mannerisms, the tone of his voice, and she felt proud and teary-eyed on how well Tony took to that part of his mother’s heritage.

Tony has “disappeared”, and by that she meant “he’s a few meters away from me but I know where he is”. When he returns, he’s dragging another kid with him. Before she has the chance to scold him for that (_ what about the parents, they must be worried sick! _) but he’s faster than she is at saying what he thinks.

“I think he got lost. Do you think we can find his mum? He looks scared and I tried my best but he doesn’t speak english much.”

Maria nods (and beams on the inside, because Tony is such a good-hearted boy, bless him!), but she doesn’t get the chance to do anything. The boy’s mother finds them. Her worry is obvious, the way she calls for the boy. The way the boy runs to her confirms to her that, despite the difference in looks, she’s the boy’s mother.

She approaches her to thank them for finding her son, introducing herself as Frigga, and her son as Loki. Tony asks if everyone in their family is named after old Norse gods, and Frigga laughs, mentioning her husband Odin, and her other son, Thor. Maria offers them some time at the hotel’s cafe, to relax and their boys spend some more time together. Frigga accepts the offer with a smile.

They sit at a table to enjoy their evening coffee, and just watch Tony and Loki talk. Loki often turns to Frigga for confirmation. She asks Frigga herself if Loki feels overwhelmed by being around to strangers, and she replies that Loki is simply unused to having someone's attention. Or other times, he's not sure he has the right words to convey what he wants and turns to his mum for guidance.

Tony on the other hand, looks simply ecstatic at being in Loki's company. Loki treats him like one would any other, pure, innocently, and makes a tiny bit of her wish they could spend more time together than this weekly holiday. Tony smiles; Loki does too. They're good to one another. She should do what she can to make this friendship endure, last.

She has a bright idea, but she needs Frigga's help for that.

"They get along so well." she comments. "It'd be a shame if they couldn't keep in touch."

Frigga laughs. "Maria, if that's your attempt at being subtle, it's not as good as you might think." She picks up a pen and notepad from her bag and writes down a number and an address. "In case Tony wants to talk, or send a letter."

"I didn't think of letters, what a wonderful idea! Can I use your pen?" Frigga hands her the notepad and pen and Maria writes her number and address. "For when Loki wants to talk to Tony."

Both Loki and Tony smile at something Loki said, and Maria smiles as well. So does Frigga.

Yes, they're both good for each other.


End file.
